Verhängnisvolles Gebräu
by Monja
Summary: Complete!Draco und Hermine müssen im Unterricht zusammen einen Zaubertrank brauen. Das dies nicht gut geht konnte man sich denken und die Folgen dieses Trankes endeten in einem Deal.Warnings:Lemon
1. Strafe mit Folgen

_Autor: Monja_

_Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Orte und Personen gehören JKR. Ich verdiene hiermit auch kein Geld sondern spiele nur ein wenig mit den Charakteren..._ _Pairings: Hermine/Draco_

_Warnings: Lemon (im ersten Kapitel noch nicht.)_

---------------

_**Verhängnisvolles Gebräu**_

**Kapitel 1: Strafe mit Folgen**

Fluchend machte Hermine sich daran die Scherben vom Boden aufzusammeln. „Hättest du nicht ein bisschen mehr Acht geben können?", schimpfte sie mit einem Blick auf Malfoy, der gequält grinsend seine Robe abklopfte. „Nein, verdammt! Und jetzt sei still, Granger!", gab eben dieser zurück und ließ seine Augen über die Sauerei gleiten. Snapes Worte hallten immer noch in seinem Kopf nach: „...Und zur Strafe werden sie beide diese Unordnung beseitigen, ohne Zauberstäbe. Klopfen Sie an die Tür wenn sie meinen fertig zu sein. Und jetzt geben Sie mir ihre Zauberstäbe!"

Seufzend ging Malfoy ebenfalls in die Knie und suchte die kaputten Phiolen zusammen. Und jetzt war er dank diesem Schlammblut hier eingesperrt. Nicht schon genug, auch noch ohne Zauberstab! Was konnte er denn dafür wenn Snape sie beide in eine Gruppe zum arbeiten gesteckt hatte? Dabei dachte er bisher Granger wäre gut in Zaubertränke, so wie in jedem Fach. Aber irgendwas muss in den Trank gekommen sein und alles war zerschellt. Der Kessel hatte seinen gesamten Inhalt über ihn und die Gryffindor entleert und dabei den Fußboden ordentlich in Mitleidenschaft gezogen. Snape war fast geplatzt vor Zorn und war fast davor gewesen selbst Slytherin Punkte abzuziehen. Doch im letzten Moment hatte er es doch unterlassen, wofür Draco ihm dankbar war. Schließlich wollten sie jetzt, in seinem letzten Jahr, wenigstens noch einmal den Hauspokal gewinnen! Gryffindor hatte ihn nun Jahrelang!

Er musste zugeben er kam sich irgendwie schäbig vor. Hier auf dem Boden rum zu kriechen zwischen der ganzen rosa Brühe, die sie zuvor gebraut hatten, war ganz sicher nicht ein Job den er gern machte. Dazu roch das ganze ziemlich übel. Es war ein starker, herber Geruch, doch irgendetwas war darin enthalten, dass dem ganzen noch eine süßliche Note verpasste. Er konnte es einfach nicht zuordnen.

Vielleicht sollte er einfach mal testen ob die Tür wirklich verschlossen war? Gesagt, getan. Er stand auf, achtete nicht auf den verwirrten Blick Hermines sondern lief einfach los. Verzweifelt rüttelte er an der Türklinke, doch sie war wirklich zu. Er war eingesperrt! Na toll!

„Wenn du mir hilfst, dann geht es umso schneller! Glaubst du ich mach das gern?", fragte Hermine bissig und durchbrach seine Gedanken. Er hob nur arrogant eine Augenbraue und bedachte sie eines kalten Blickes. „Ich dachte, das machst du täglich! Oder willst du mir etwa erzählen, dass du deine Noten fair bekommst?"

Hermine starrte ihn nur an. „Denkst du, ich rutsche vor jedem Lehrer auf den Knien herum und säubere Klassenzimmer? Sag mal, geht's dir sonst noch gut, du elendes Frettchen?"Sie starrte ihn eindringlich an, versuchte irgendetwas in seiner Mimik zu erkennen. Doch er gab nichts preis. Er war sich wahrscheinlich zu stolz um auch nur ein bisschen Arbeit zu verrichten. So ein verdammter Idiot!

Plötzlich spürte Hermine ein leichtes reißen hinter ihrem Bauchnabel und fasste sich unwillkürlich auf selbigen. „Ohhhh...!", stöhnte sie als ein immer stärker werdender Druck in ihrem Inneren entstand. Draco schien es ähnlich zu gehen und er lief auf einen der Tische zu um sich abzustützen. „GRANGER!", brüllte er und fasste sich gequält an den Bauch. „Was zum Teufel ist in dem Trank drin gewesen?"

Hermine wurde leicht panisch als sie bemerkte, dass der Druck sich immer weiter nach unten bewegte und ihr unwillkürlich ziemlich warm wurde. Nein, heiß. Ja, ihr wurde furchtbar heiß! Was passierte da nur? Das war ganz sicher nicht normal! Was hatten sie noch mal brauen sollen? Richtig, ein Trank der zur Verhütung dienen sollte. Der Slytherin schien im Moment die gleichen Gedanken zu haben und schrie panisch auf: „Oh Gott, was ist wenn WIR jetzt beide schwanger werden?"Verwirrt sah Hermine ihren gegenüber an. „Du kannst doch gar nicht schwanger werden!", gab sie ihm dann nur altklug zur Antwort. „Das weiß ich auch! Aber was ist...wenn doch...?"

Nun musste sie lachen. Die Vorstellung war zu komisch. Draco Malfoy, schwanger. Mit einem kugelrunden Bauch, 9 Monate lang. Das Lachen verging ihr aber als sie daran dachte, dass sie ebenfalls hätte schwanger sein müssen, wenn er es wäre. Oh Gott....

„Nein, bestimmt nicht!", versuchte sie die aufkommende Verzweiflung weg zu reden. Die immer weiter zunehmende Hitze erleichterte dies aber leider gar nicht. Im Gegenteil, eine dünne glänzende Schweißschicht legte sich auf Hermines Stirn.

„Oh nein! Scheiße verdammte scheiße... Ahhhh was zum Teufel...!", brüllte Draco und tänzelte im Kreis. „Es reißt.... Hilfe, nein! Nicht hier!", fing er darauf fast weinerlich an zu jammern. Jedoch so leise, dass Hermine es nicht mitbekam. Er fühlte sich nun wirklich beobachtet und das Gefühl, was vorher erst in seiner Bauchgegend war schien nun zwischen seine Beine gerutscht zu sein. Er schwitzt und irgendwie... war er erregt!? Er konnte sich das nun überhaupt nicht erklären. Aber eins war sicher, er würde nicht hier vor Granger... Schon allein die Vorstellung, dass sie es sehen konnte, widerte ihn zu tiefst an. Doch das quälende reißen in seiner Hose und seinem Unterleib war fast schon unertragbar. Irgendwas musste er machen um zu verstecken was momentan in seiner Hose zu seiner vollen Größe heran schwoll.

Mit einem Blick auf das Mädchen, das immer noch vor ihm auf dem Boden saß, wurde ihm jedoch bewusst, dass er nicht alleine mit seinem Problem war. Sie rutschte unruhig hin und her und er konnte deutlich durch ihre Bluse die aufgerichteten Nippel erkennen.

„Scheiße!", schimpfte sie und musste grinsen als sie sah wie er versuchte mit seinen Händen zu verdecken, was sie sowieso schon bemerkt hatte. „Wir haben ein riesen Problem! Weißt du zufällig einen Trank, der das rückgängig macht?", meinte Hermine und spürte wie sie innerlich regelrecht zu pulsieren begann. Alles in ihr schrie nach Befriedigung. Wenn sie doch nur aus diesem Raum hinaus könnte...

„Nein, ich weiß nichts. Ich habe keine Ahnung was wir tun können. Ich weiß nur, dass es AUFHÖREN muss!", brüllte Draco nun sichtlich zornig. Die ganze Situation war absurd. Es war ihm peinlich, es war lächerlich, es war total....unmöglich! Gut, er würde sich hier einfach hinsetzen und warten bis es vorbei war. Solange konnte das nun auch nicht dauern! Immerhin war es nur ein Trank und solche hatten wie bekannt oft nur eine begrenzte Dauer. Was aber wenn er hier Wochen sitzen musste bis es vorüber war? Ihm wurde noch unbehaglicher.

Hermine beobachtete ihn wie er sich gegen einen der Tische lehnte und stoßweise zu atmen begann. Ihr Gehirn arbeitete auf Hochtouren. Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt! Es musste doch möglich sein aus diesem Schlammassel wieder heraus zu kommen! Doch vorerst beschloss sie es ihm gleichzutun und wartete erst einmal ab.

Beide saßen sich schweigend gegenüber und starrten unentwegt in irgendwelche Richtungen, auf imaginäre interessante Flecken an den Wänden, nur um sich nicht ansehen zu müssen. Doch schon nach wenigen Sekunden durchbrach Draco die Stille: „Was hälst du von einem Deal?"Es hatte ihn wirklich Überwindung gekostet, doch es musste sein! Er hatte nicht vor an Unbefriedigung umzukommen.

„Ein Deal?", wiederholte Hermine unsicher und bekam nur ein Nicken als Antwort. „Gut. Du und ich...?", fragte sie leise und konnte sich schon denken was er meinte. „Keiner wird etwas erfahren! Es bleibt allein unter uns... Es geht hier nur darum dieses...dieses...na ja, was auch immer... los zu bekommen! Klar? Bilde dir darauf also ja nichts ein!"Draco sah das Mädchen eindringlich an und schluckte schwer. War das wirklich eine gute Idee?

Hermine war wirklich unwohl bei diesem Einfall. Aber sie schob ihre Bedenken bei Seite. Es war ihre einzige Möglichkeit.

„Einverstanden!"

.---.

_Ich hoffe es gefällt euch und ich würde mich freuen wenn ihr mir ein Review schreibt, damit ich weiß ob es sich lohnt weiter zu schreiben. Und dieses Kapitel ist nicht beta gelesen. Wer Lust hat dies fortan für mich bei dieser Fanfiction zu tun, der meldet sich einfach. __Geplant sind höchstens 4 Kapitel. _

_Für die Leser meiner anderen FF (Tears in Heaven, ebenfalls Hr/Dr): Keine Angst, ich schreibe diese Fanfiction nebenher und werde keine der beiden vernachlässigen. Un nun war's das jetzt von mir..._

_Grüße, eure Monja_


	2. Auf die Plätze, fertig, los

_**Verhängnisvolles Gebräu  
**_**Kapitel 1: Auf die Plätze, fertig, los**

Draco holte noch einmal tief Luft. „Ich hoffe schwer, dass du keine Jungfrau mehr bist, oder?"Er sah deutlich, wie Hermine ihre linke Augenbraue hochzog und ihn durchdringend ansah. „Nein, bin ich nicht. Und ich hoffe, du auch nicht. Denn einen Anfänger brauche ich in so einer Situation wirklich nicht!"

Erleichterung machte sich in ihm breit und beide sahen sich nun schweigend an. Wer sollte den ersten Schritt machen? Sollte er jetzt warten, bis sie anfing sich auszuziehen oder sollte er dies übernehmen? Er entschied sich für die Offensive und lief auf sie zu, packte sie am Handgelenk und drückte sie gegen den nächstbesten Tisch. Sie reagierte einen Moment überrascht und ihre Hand suchte sich an seiner Schulter Halt.

„Hey, was soll das, Malfoy?", fauchte sie instinktiv und erhob schon ihre Hand, um ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige zu verpassen, doch ihr Gegenüber wich keinen Millimeter zurück, sondern drückte ihr stattdessen einen harten Kuss auf ihre Lippen. Hermine versteifte sich augenblicklich. Seine Haut fühlte sich so warm, so weich, fast seidig an. Sie war erstaunt, niemals hätte sie das von ihm gedacht. Doch was hatte sie angenommen? Dass seine Haut kratzig und kalt wäre? Kalt wie Eis? Es waren seine Augen. Sein Blick, der eine solche Kälte ausstrahlte. Sein Wesen, der Eindruck, er sei ein Eisklotz und durch nichts zu bewegen.

Hermine erwiderte im ersten Moment seinen Kuss nicht, viel zu überwältigt war sie von dieser Situation. Es war so absolut grotesk, absurd, unmöglich... Sie versuchte, die Liste an Beschreibungen zu erweitern, doch Draco unterbrach sie sanft indem er sich an ihrem Umhang zu schaffen machte. Stillschweigend ließ sie ihn gewähren, während das Pochen in ihrem Unterleib etwas abklang. Freudig nahm sie dies zur Kenntnis und beschloss nun, ihm ein wenig zu helfen.

Ihr Umhang glitt von ihren Schultern, ihre Bluse folgte und plötzlich stand sie nur noch in ihrem roten BH und dem dazugehörigem Slip vor ihm. Hätte man ihr gestern noch erzählt, dass sie heute noch mit Malfoy schlafen würde, sie hätte denjenigen für verrückt erklärt und sich über eine solche Behauptung aufgeregt

Malfoy, das kleine, arrogante Frettchen, selbstverliebt, schadenfroh und... leider absolut gut aussehend. Auch wenn sie es nicht zu geben wollte, seine Gesichtszüge waren über die Jahre erwachsener geworden, sein Haar trug er etwas länger, bis knapp über die Ohren und seine Augen, sturmgrau, die manchmal so neckisch blitzten. Sicher hatte er eine ganze Gefolgschaft von Mädchen, die alles für ihn täten. Es hätte viel schlimmer kommen können. Was wäre, wenn sie nun hier mit Crabbe oder Goyle gelandet wäre?

Die Folgen eines missglückten Zaubertrankes mit Malfoy auszubaden, war da doch noch weit angenehmer. Womöglich hätte einer dieser Gorillas sie fast unter sich begraben. Schon allein dieser Gedanke widerte sie zutiefst an. ,Gott, Hermine, was denkst du da nur!', wies sie sich zurecht und folgte Draco mit ihrem Blick, der nun sich selbst daran machte, den Umhang abzulegen. Das Stück Stoff gesellte sich zu ihrem in eine der Ecken des Klassenzimmers.

Einen Moment zögerte sie noch, dann fuhr sie mit ihrer rechten Hand unter sein Hemd und biss sich lasziv grinsend auf die Lippe. Ein schelmisches Lächeln konnte sie sich darauf nicht verkneifen. Sie strich seinen Bauch entlang und fühlte die glatte Haut, ihre Finger gruben sich in seinen Bauchnabel. Er seufzte wohlig und riss dann mit einer gekonnten Bewegung sein Hemd von sich..

Hermine erstarrte. Er war nicht etwa schlaksig oder dünn wie Ron. Nein, er war genau richtig. Ansätze für Bauchmuskel zeichneten sich auf seinem Oberkörper. Zweifellos musste er trainiert haben. Atemberaubend. Dieser Körper! Und heute würde er für geringe Zeit ihr gehören. Die Idee mit ihm zu schlafen schien gar nicht mehr so abwegig. Ganz im Gegenteil. Sie fand daran Gefallen.

Draco wurde langsam ungeduldig und das Reißen in seiner Hose trug nicht unbedingt dazu bei, dass er sich besser fühlte. Hermine grinste unentwegt - fast ein wenig schadenfroh - und auf ein Lächeln seinerseits und einer leichten Kopfbewegung, begriff Hermine. Ihre Hände fanden den Weg zu seiner Hose und öffneten den Gürtel, den Knopf und zog sie ihm dann schließlich so weit herunter, dass er heraus steigen konnte.

„Das nenn´ ich mal ein tolles Gefühl!", murmelte er und merkte, wie der Blick der Gryffindor zwischen seinen Beinen regelrecht klebte. Ohne ein weiteres Wort, zog sie ihm mit einem Ruck die schwarzen Boxershorts aus. Einen Moment herrschte Schweigen, nur das Atmen der beiden war zu hören.

Grinsend legte er Hermine einen Arm um die Taille und drückte sie auf die Schulbank hinunter. Seine Lippen fanden wieder die ihren und bedingungslos ließ sie seiner Zunge den gewünschten Einlass. Seine andere freie Hand fuhr zärtlich die Bahn von ihrem Hals, zwischen ihren Brüsten hindurch und zu ihrem Slip hinab. Kurz vor dem Ansatz des roten Satins hielt er inne und streichelte sie sanft.

Mit einem unterwerfenden Seufzen schmolz sie in seinen Armen dahin. Es war unbeschreiblich; die warme Haut Dracos, welche sich sinnlich gegen die ihre schmiegte, sein Arm, der unter ihr lag und seine Zunge, die unentwegt mit ihrer spielte.

Orange. Ja das war es. Draco roch eindeutig nach Orange. Sie zog genießerisch seinen Duft ein und versuchte sich ihn einzuprägen. Sie wagte kaum daran zu denken, was sein würde, wenn die Folgen dieses seltsamen Trankes sich dem Ende neigten. Und sie erhoffte sich, die Zeit könnte stehen bleiben...

Mit einer flüchtigen und energischen Bewegung hob er sie wieder nach oben und ein weiterer gekonnter Handgriff und ihr Slip lag auf dem Boden. Ohne Probleme öffnete er ihren BH und strich ihn ihr von den Schultern. Nun lag sie nackt vor ihm. ,So wie Gott sie schuf´, dachte sie ironisch und wartete auf eine Reaktion von ihm. Ein Blitzen durchzog seine Augen und ein leichtes Grinsen stahl sich dazu. Sie gefiel ihm also? Doch sie erhielt jetzt keine weiteren Antworten dafür.

Er fing an, sanft über ihre Schenkel zu streichen während sein Mund sich endlich von ihrem löste. Einen Moment blinzelte er sie nur kurz an, wie um sich zu vergewissern, dass es wirklich war. Dazu langsam, aber bewusst, bemerkte er, dass es nicht mehr die gezwungene Lust war, die ihn zu solchen Taten trieb. Nein, viel mehr war es so, dass es ihm gefiel. Ihm gefiel Hermine Granger bei sich zu haben, sie zu streicheln, zu küssen und zu spüren. Absurd, aber wahr. Genauso wie alles andere.

Er hatte gestaunt, als er sie sah. Ihr Körper. Hätte er gewusst, was sich unter ihrer Schuluniform verbarg, dann hätte er sie mit anderen Augen gesehen. Sie besaß die so genannten weiblichen Kurven genau an den richtigen Stellen.

Er strich über die Außenseite ihres Schenkels und dann nach innen. Immer wieder. Ein leises Stöhnen entwich Hermines Mund und wie wenn sie „Stopp"gerufen hätte, ließ er von ihr ab. Betrachtete sie nur. Flehend fing er ihren Blick auf und grinste. Sie war so abhängig von ihm, obwohl er noch nicht einmal richtig angefangen hatte? Er spürte, dass sie mehr. Wollte, dass er weiter machte. Dass er weiter ging. Doch sie hatten noch Zeit. Snape würde erst in einer Stunde wieder hierher kommen. Also konnte sie die Zeit gut ausnutzen. Sinnvoller, als mit putzen.

Die Wirkung ließ langsam nach. Wahrscheinlich lag es daran, dass sie angefangen hatten, ihre Gefühle zu lösen. Was wäre geschehen, wenn sie sich nicht einander hingegeben hätten? Er mochte den Gedanken daran wirklich nicht. Doch jetzt hatte er eine andere Idee. Er wollte etwas; hatte angefangen, sich ein neues Ziel zu setzten. Eine Herausforderung, die im Bereich des Möglichen lag, sie zu erfüllen. Er wollte Hermine Granger vor Begierde unter sich zittern sehen. Vor Begierde nach ihm. Er wollte sie seinen Namen rufen hören, ihn anflehen hören, dass sie ihm hörig war. Und erst wenn er das erreicht hatte, dann war er wirklich zufrieden! Also... Möge das Spiel beginnen!

_Tut mir Leid, dass ich so lange gebraucht habe. Aber irgendwann kommt ja die Fortsetzung! ‚g' Außerdem möchte ich allen danken, die mir ein Review da gelassen habt! Ich hab mich total gefreut._

_Ich hoffe euch hat dieses Kapitel gefallen und ihr lasst mir eure Meinung da!_

_Grüße,_

_Monja_


	3. Der Beginn

**_Verhängnisvolles Gebräu  
_Kapitel 3: Der Beginn**

Er umkreiste sanft den Punkt, der ihr scheinbar die meiste Lust bereitete und beugte sich dann zu ihr herunter und hauchte einen kleinen Kuss darauf. Ein lauter Seufzer entwich ihrer Kehle und trieb ihn nur noch mehr an. Seine Zunge spielte leicht mit ihr und fand, feuchte Bahnen hinter sich ziehend, den Weg in ihr Inneres. Hermine wusste nicht, wie ihr geschah und reckte ihr Becken nur noch mehr in seine Richtung. Mehr, tiefer.... Sie fühlte sich, als würde soe schweben.

Immer wieder begann er von neuem seine Zunge kreisen zu lassen, machte quälende Pausen, die Hermine fast den Verstand zu rauben schienen, nur, um sie dann immer wieder für kurze Momente zu ihrem Höhepunkt zu treiben. Er grinste gegen ihre warme Haut, während er seine Hand zur Hilfe nahm und sanft ihren Bauch massierte. Und ein erneutes Mal stoppte er und ließ Hermine ihren Gefühlen ausgeliefert. „Draco...!", stöhnte sie und Verlangen schwang deutlich in ihrer Tonlage. „Bitte..."

Er beugte sich zu ihr nach oben und gab ihr einen Kuss. Sie konnte sich selbst schmecken. Ein süß-salziger Geschmack. Mit einem leichten Lächeln im Gesicht sah er ihr noch einmal in die braunen Augen. Sein Blick schweifte über ihren Körper...

Dann nahm er sein Spiel wieder auf und seine Hände fuhren langsam ihre Seite entlang, hinab zwischen ihre Beine. Kurz ruhten sie nur still, ohne die kleinste Bewegung auf ihrer empfindlichsten Stelle, bevor sein Zeigefinger sich zu drehen begann. Immer schneller rieb er hin und her, trieb sie immer mehr an ihre eigene Grenze. Doch diesmal stoppte er nicht, sondern beugte sich wieder nach vorne, um sie mit seiner Zunge zu quälen. Sekunden vergingen... Sekunden, in denen nur Hermines lauter Atem zu vernehmen war, der immer heftiger und stockender wurde.

Er spürte, wie sie sich unter ihm regelrecht aufzubäumen schien und sich alles in ihr zusammenzog. Mit einem lauten Stöhnen warf sie ihren Kopf zurück. Ihr sch ein es als würde ein kleines Feuerwerk in ihrem Kopf explodieren.

Draco ließ sie einen Moment verschnaufen, ehe er sich wieder zu ihr hoch lehnte und ihr einen sanften Kuss auf den Mund hauchte. Er lehnte sich zu ihr und blieb auf ihrem Oberkörper liegen. Verspielt knabberte er an ihrem Ohr worauf Hermine ein leises Kichern entwich.

Sie genoss das Gefühl ihrer beiden nackten Körper aufeinander. Ihre heiße Haut. Doch dann entschied sie, dass es an der Zeit war, seine Liebkosungen und Zärtlichkeiten zu erwidern. Mit einer einzigen Bewegung hatte sie sich aufgerichtet und grinste ihn nun schelmisch an. Die Standpunkte wurden getauscht. Etwas verdutzt entgegnete er ihren Blick und fuhr ihr mit seinem Zeigefinger über die Wange.

Ihren Kopf gegen seine Brust lehnend begann sie sanft gegen Dracos Haut zu blasen und hinterließ kalte Schauer auf der warmen Haut. Zärtlich gesellte sich ihre Zunge dazu und umkreiste seine Nippel. Sie spürte an ihrem Bein, dass es ihm keineswegs unangenehm war und die Reaktion nicht lange auf sich warten ließ. Mittlerweile stand „er"regelrecht wie eine Eins.

„Hermine...", jammerte er ergeben und drückte sie nun wieder gegen die Schulbank. Wir Malfoy-untypisch, dachte sie und lächelte. „Ich kann nicht...", versuchte er es weiter, doch konnte seinen Satz nicht vollenden, denn Hermine verschloss ihm seine Lippen mit einem innigen Kuss. „Ja...!", hauchte sie nur verstehend und versuchte, eine bequeme Lage zu finden.

Er konnte einfach nicht mehr, es machte ihn wahnsinnig. Aber sie hatten bestimmt noch eine Weile Zeit, bis Snape wieder herein kommen würde. Und das ließ noch eine Menge an Freiraum, den sie nachher noch nutzen konnten.

Draco stützte sich neben ihrem Kopf mit den Armen auf, während er seinen Körper über ihr platzierte. Und als er ihre Lippen in einem Kuss gefangen hielt, drang er in sie ein.

Sie schien sich einen Moment unter ihm zu verspannen, doch als er begann, sich langsam zu bewegen, glich sie sich seinem Rhythmus an und der Raum war erfüllt von lautem Schnaufen und einzelnem Stöhnen.

Als Draco schließlich bemerkte, dass es bald soweit sein würde, erhöhte er noch einmal sein Tempo und gleichzeitig kamen sie zu ihrem Höhepunkt. Hermine fühlte sich an einen Abgrund getrieben und sie spürte, dass sie gleich hinabstürzen würde. Das zweite Mal an diesem Abend. Doch als sie fiel, war es, als würde sie fliegen. Instinktiv bog sie ihren Rücken ganz durch, um ihn noch einmal richtig zu spüren.

Sie hatte noch nie in ihrem Leben so intensiven Sex gehabt. Es war so anders. Ob es an dem missglückten Verhütungstrank lag?

Einige stille Augenblicke lag Draco einfach nur auf der Gryffindor und versuchte, seinen Atem wieder dem Normalzustand nahe zu bringen. Sein Kopf lehnte auf ihrer Brust und er konnte ihren Herzschlag hören. Ob sie dies hier alles vergessen würden, wenn sie in ein oder zwei Stunden wieder in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen waren? Wahrscheinlich würde er das Erlebte noch lange im Gedächtnis behalten und mit einem Grinsen sich daran erinnern.

„Draco?", wurde er plötzlich aus seiner Gedankenwelt gerissen und blickte zu dem Mädchen auf. „War in dem Trank etwas von der grünen Pflanze? Die mit den roten Blüten? Die, die da hinten im Regal liegt!"

„Natürlich, das stand doch an der Tafel!"Wie konnte sie jetzt nur daran denken? Etwas säuerlich richtete Draco sich wieder auf und setzte sich an ihr Fußende.

Schweigen kehrte ein. Keiner sagte etwas. Hermine schien abwesend in ihrer eigenen Welt und Draco verfolgte seinen Herzschlag.

„Oh mein Gott!", rief sie dann plötzlich aus und setzte sich in eine aufrechte Position. „Weißt du was das war?"Verwirrt blickte er sie an. Er verstand nicht... „Es war ein Fruchtbarkeitstrank!"Ihre Mimik war von Nervosität durchzogen und ihre Augen schienen regelrecht zu Glühen; einerseits vor Stolz, dass sie es herausgefunden hatte, aber andererseits wegen der bösen Vorahnung.

„Du willst damit sagen, dass das Gegenteil...?"Langsam formten sich die Gedanken und er ahnte was bald auf ihn zu kommen würde. Konnte das wahr sein? Aber vielleicht hatte sie Unrecht? Ja, was war wenn das nur so eine fixe Idee war? Aber wenn doch... dann war das doch nicht etwa der Startpfiff... und sie waren bald...Eltern?

_Danke erstmal für die Reviews. Ich denke, es wird noch ein Kapitel kommen und dann ist es hiermit vorbei. Momentan überlege ich, ob ich eine Art Fortsetzung schreiben soll, weil das Ende vielleicht doch etwas zu unklar sein wird._

_Ein großes Dankeschön an DiamondOfOcean für ihre Beta-Arbeit!_

_Und jetzt bitte alle auf den tollen, lila Button klicken um ein Review zu hinterlassen. Danke!_

_Grüße, __Monja_


	4. Kontrolle und Enttäuschung

_Nachdem ich unter einer blöden Schreibblockade gelitten habe und ihr eigentlich nur ein paar bestimmten Leutchen zu verdanken habt, dass ich weiter geschrieben habe... Hier jetzt das neue Kapitel. Have fun... _

**_Verhängnisvolles Gebräu  
_Kapitel 4: Kontrolle und Enttäuschung**

Es herrschte Stille in dem kleinen Klassenzimmer. Keiner wagte auch nur einen Laut von sich zu geben. Es war für beide viel zu schwer zu akzeptieren, wie sich die Situation plötzlich gewandelt hatte. Und mit jedem weiteren Gedanken, der sich in Hermines Kopf formte, machte sich mehr Angst in ihr breit. Ihr schien es, wie wenn sie nur als Zuschauer an einer Tribüne sitzen würde, die anderen beobachtend und sie es nicht selbst war, der dies alles geschehen sollte. Sie war Hermine Granger, Vorzeigeschülerin und Klassenbeste in fast jedem ihrer belegten Kurse. Sie war in ihrem letzten Jahr, wollte nach ihrem Abschluss studieren und eine erfolgreiche Medi-Hexe werden. Und jetzt? Sollte dieser Traum wegen einem missglückten Zaubertrank zerbrechen? Zerplatzen wie eine Seifenblase?

Immer noch stumm stand Draco auf und sammelte seine Kleidung zusammen. Eine drückende Stimmung hatte sich breit gemacht und keiner wusste damit umzugehen. Es schien, als hätte sich die Atmosphäre materialisiert und Blei würde auf ihren Schultern lasten. Wieso musste gerade ihnen so etwas widerfahren? Eine ganze Reihe von Schimpfworten wirbelte durch Dracos Kopf, die er jetzt am liebsten wild durch die Gegend geschrieen hätte. Aber er schwieg.

Hermine sah ihm einen Moment zu, wie er sich das Oberteil anzog und entschied dann, es ihm gleich zu tun. Doch kaum hatte sie ihren Rock gerichtet hörte sie schon draußen Schritte kommen. Ein lautes Poltern ließ sich vernehmen und beide sahen sich einen Moment erschrocken an. Die Erkenntnis traf beide wie ein Schlag in den Magen.

„Snape...!", flüsterte Draco als Erstes fassungslos und sah zur Tür. Was würde er sagen? Die Sauerei zierte immer noch den rauen Steinboden. Als dann temperamentvoll der Eingang geöffnet wurde und eine sauer dreinblickende schwarze Gestalt im Türrahmen stand. „Ich wollte sehen, wie weit...", begann Snape, hielt aber stockend inne. „Ich meine mich erinnern zu können, Ihnen aufgetragen zu haben, dies hier sauber zu machen!" Sein rechter Arm deutete mit einer schweifenden Bewegung über die Schulbänke, während er sprach und eine steile Falte zog sich über seine Stirn. Hermine wagte kaum daran zu denken, wie erbost er sein musste, nachdem er im Unterricht schon deutlich Zornesröte im Gesicht gehabt hatte.

Herausfordernd sah er seine Schüler an, sagte dann aber nichts mehr. Sein Blick wanderte deutlich über die Schulbank, die die beiden noch mehr als zwei Stunden zuvor im Eifer des Gefechts von ihrem ursprünglichen Platz verschoben hatten, über einen abgerissenen Hemdknopf, der nun sichtbar vor Snapes Pult lag und schließlich in die stark geröteten Gesichter der beiden, die versuchten so locker wie möglich dreinzuschauen. Erfolglos. Denn trotz größter Bemühungen behielten beide einen stark schuldbewussten Zug in ihrer Mimik. Ein Fehler?

Aber noch bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, sich rechtfertigen, kam schon die gefürchtete Reaktion: „Was zum Teufel ist hier geschehen?", donnerte die dunkle Stimme ihres Zaubertränkelehrers nun durch das Gewölbe und wäre ein Schüler 5 Kilometer entfernt gerade auf dem Weg zum Abendessen gewesen, dann würde er sich jetzt panisch umdrehen und versuchen, die Flucht zu ergreifen.

Hermine wollte im Boden versinken, sich ein tiefes Loch buddeln und hineinkriechen, doch alles blieb ihr verwehrt. Sie hatte Angst, das konnte sie ohne Zweifel sagen, aber wovor? Snape, Punkteabzug, Strafarbeit... Schwanger!? Immer wieder kreisten ihre Gedanken, wie ein ewiges Karussell, Wortfetzen blieben in ihrem Kopf hängen, nur um von anderen wieder durcheinander gewirbelt zu werden. Ihr wurde schlecht, das beklemmende Gefühl in ihrem Bauch schien sich auf ihre Lunge auszubreiten und es kam ihr fast so vor, als hätte jemand in ihrem Inneren einen großen Ballon aufgeblasen. Immer wieder stoßweise Luft holend, versuchte sie so ihre Atmung wieder zu normalisieren, doch schien diese ihr nicht ganz gehorchen zu wollen; es schien aussichtslos. Ihre Gefühle hatten die Oberhand gewonnen und sie hätte sich noch sooft darauf hinweisen können, ruhig zu bleiben, sie wäre immer wieder gescheitert.

„Wir möchten mit Professor Dumbledore sprechen!", brachte Hermine dann etliche Sekunden später mutig hervor, doch ihre Stimme klang nicht besonders fest, so wie sie es beabsichtigt hatte. Draco hingegen zog eine Augenbraue hoch und versuchte in ihrem Gesicht irgendeinen Hinweis darauf zu finden, was sie damit bezwecken wollte. Doch da war nichts. Aufregung, Nervosität, Angst. All dies konnte er erfassen, aber welchen Plan hatte sie jetzt ins Auge gefasst? Er zweifelte stark an ihrem Verstand. Was wollte sie jetzt von einem senilen, alten Schulleiter, der sowieso nichts zustande brachte?

Snape hingegen schien ins Grübeln zu kommen und lief vollends in den Raum hinein, geradewegs an den beiden vorbei. Vor einer der größeren Pfützen ging er in die Knie und betrachtete die Flüssigkeit. „Wie kann man einen meiner Tränke nur so verhunzen?", flüsterte er mehr zu sich selbst als zu irgendwem anders. Trotzdem sprach er laut genug, dass die beiden es durchaus verstanden hatten, jedoch schlau genug waren, nichts darauf zu erwidern. Zu oft hatten sie sich selbst eine ähnliche Frage gestellt. So schlecht waren beide nicht in diesem Fach und konnten sie ahnen, dass mit einer einzelnen falschen Zutat ein so krasses Ergebnis entstehen konnte?

Geschwind zog Snape seinen Zauberstab und murmelte ein paar unverständliche Worte, die eine graue Wolke zur Folge hatten. Schweigend stand er dann wieder auf und mit einer letzten schwingenden Bewegung war auch das Klassenzimmer wieder sauber. „Ja, ich denke wir sollten wirklich zu Albus gehen!" Hermine dachte noch zuvor, etwas wie Sorge in seinen Augen zu erkennen, doch so schnell wie es da war, verschwand es auch schon wieder und keinerlei Emotionen zeichneten sich auf dem Gesicht ihres Professors ab. Es war wieder diese Maske, die er allzeit aufzuhaben schien.

-.-

Es war ihnen eindeutig peinlich gewesen mit dem alten Mann zu sprechen, der sie fast belustigt durch die Halbmondgläser seiner Brille hindurch ansah. Sein rechter Mundwinkel zuckte verdächtig und die ineinander gefalteten Hände lagen friedfertig auf seinem Schoß. Snape hatte ihm kurz bevor er wieder gegangen war nur etwas ins Ohr gemurmelt und ein verkrampftes Lächeln hatte kurz seine Züge gezeichnet.

Draco war froh, dass Hermine großteils das Reden übernommen hatte. Er hätte sich insbesondere nie getraut Sachen wie: „Ja und dann haben wir bemerkt, dass etwas von dieser Pflanze wohl dabei gewesen sein musste und es vielleicht sein könnte... Dass ich... schwanger bin!" Er konnte es ja selbst kaum fassen und irgendetwas schien sich innerlich dagegen zu sperren. Was würde bloß sein Vater dazu sagen? Ein Malfoy und ein Schlammblut? Womöglich würde er ihn ungespitzt in den Boden rammen, ihn bis zur Besinnungslosigkeit verfluchen und später angekettet in den Kerkern foltern. Er mochte sich das gar nicht alles ausmalen.

Seine Hände krallten sich an der Stuhllehne fest; Die Knöchel traten weiß hervor, während er fast zu zittern begann. Sein Leben war ruiniert! Ruiniert wegen einem Schlammblut! Wütend stand er auf, warf einen zornigen Blick auf Dumbledore, dann auf Hermine und stieß dann ein vor Zorn bebendes „Ihr könnt mich mal! Granger, verdammt, ich hasse dich!", hervor, bevor er dann aus dem großen Büro rannte.

Fassungslose Blicke folgten ihm. Auf einmal fühlte Hermine sich ganz allein, hilflos und viel zu erschüttert, als dass sie noch irgendetwas tun konnte. Sie hatte versucht keine Einzelheit auszulassen während sie die Zutaten erklärte und wie sie den Trank zubereitet hatten, sie hatte von der Explosion erzählt, wie sie aufräumen sollten und wie sie dann bemerkt hatten, dass etwas mit ihren Körpern nicht stimmte. Viel schwerer war ihr dann gefallen wiederzugeben, was darauf passiert war und was sie nun vermuteten. Draco hatte kein Wort gesagt und auch Dumbledore machte es ihr fast schwer, sich den nächsten Satz zu Recht zu legen. Und jetzt war Draco einfach davon gelaufen! Warum tat er das? War er nicht genauso betroffen wie sie?

_Ok, ich weiß… Eigentlich sollte dies das letzte Kapitel sein, aber es scheint als würde noch eins kommen. :-) So und jetzt bitte fleißig Reviews schreiben…Grüße, Monja_

_HermyBookworm:_ _Ich denke, wenn du dir noch einmal das Kapitel ganz deutlich durch liest werden sich ein paar deiner Fragen vielleicht beantworten. Denn die beiden haben ja den eigentlichen Trank (Den Verhütungstrank), den sie brauen sollten, mehr oder weniger versaut. Snape wusste ja bis zu diesem Kapitel nicht, was die beiden da stattdessen angestellt haben…Ein Fruchtbarkeitstrank... ;-)_


	5. Und vielleicht doch?

**_Verhängnisvolles Gebräu  
_Kapitel 5: Und vielleicht doch...?**

Er war gelaufen; wirr im Schloss herumgeirrt. Hatte nicht auf den Weg geachtet, sondern hatte einfach nur auf seine Füße gestarrt und sich seinen Gedanken überlassen. Zuviel war in seinem Kopf. Zuviel, das er nicht begreifen konnte; mit dem er nicht umgehen konnte. Und doch wusste er eines ganz genau: Er war geflüchtet. Hatte Hermine allein gelassen. Er war abgehauen. Genauso, wie es schon immer sein Vater getan hatte als es Probleme gab. Vor allem jetzt, da es so schien, wie wenn seine Mutter krank werden würde. Und er, er war nicht viel besser als der Mann, der ihn gezeugt hatte. Dabei hatte er sich so oft geschworen, nicht so zu werden, wie Lucius Malfoy.

Doch nicht einmal ein Versprechen sich gegenüber konnte er einhalten. Wie sollte er es dann anderen gegenüber schaffen? Es war sich seiner selbst ausgeliefert, auch wenn er so gern aus seiner Haut herausschlüpfen würde. Einfach ein anderer Mensch sein. Ein Mensch, der nicht den verzogenen, machthungrigen Jungen spielen musste, der die Reinheit des Blutes unterstütze. Aber verdammt, genauso war es. Er war ein Malfoy und sollte Hermine ein Kind bekommen, er konnte es nicht anerkennen. Er würde es leugnen, würde sich nichts stellen. Das war das Beste für sie, ihn und das Kind. Auch wenn sie es nicht einsehen würde.

Was tat Hermine jetzt zu dieser Zeit? Saß sie immer noch im Büro des Direktors? War sie im Gryffindorturm und erzählte ihren Freunden gerade, was für ein Scheusal er doch war, dass er sie einfach im Stich gelassen hatte? Oder war sie vielleicht zu Madam Pomfrey gegangen?

Einen Moment überlegte er, ob er jetzt einfach in den Slytherinkerker gehen sollte und sich in seinem Bett verkriechen, wie ein kleiner Junge. Er würde erst wieder herauskommen, wenn das Schuljahr zu Ende ging und sich dann schleunigst aus dem Staub machen. Vielleicht nach Australien...?

Er übertrieb. Maßlos. Und das wusste er. Aber es war egal. Egal wie alles. Seufzend lehnte er sich gegen eine harte Steinwand und ließ sich langsam daran hinunter gleiten. Der kalte und raue Stein fühlte sich unangenehm in seinem Rücken an. Doch er ignorierte es und zog die Knie dicht an seinen Körper. Seinen Kopf lehnte er zurück und sah mit leeren Augen zur Decke hinauf. Sollte er Hermine suchen gehen? Nein. Sollte er nicht. Definitiv nicht!

Leise begann er eine Melodie zu summen. Er wusste nicht, woher er sie kannte. Möglich, dass er sie irgendwo in Hogsmeade einmal aufgeschnappt hatte. Aber seitdem grub sie sich immer wieder einen Weg durch sein Gedächtnis. Vielleicht sollte er sich irgendwann mal einen Text dazu ausdenken… Schon seine Eltern hatten ihn als kleines Kind immer belustigt angesehen, wenn er in Stresssituationen angefangen hatte zu singen. Aber es war beruhigend… und jetzt in diesem Augenblick konnte ihm ein innerer Waffenstillstand bestimmt nicht schaden. Vielleicht konnte er somit wieder einen klaren Gedanken fassen?

-.-

Hermine hatte immer noch das Geräusch der zuschlagenden Tür im Kopf. Immer wieder Dracos Worte. Sie atmete geräuschvoll ein und suchte irgendetwas in Dumbledores Mimik. Doch sie fand nichts. Sie wusste ja nicht einmal, wonach sie gesucht hatte. Aber jetzt, da er schon bestimmt fünf Minuten schwieg und nur nachzudenken schien, wurde sie zusehends nervöser. Wenn eine Steigerung überhaupt noch möglich war. Aber dann räusperte sich der Direktor lautstark und sah ihr direkt in die betrübten Augen.

„Nun, meine liebe Miss Granger, ich sehe, dass wir wohl wirklich ein kleines Problem haben. Aber keines, das wir nicht in den Griff kriegen können. Sehen Sie, was Sie da gebraut haben, war tatsächlich ein Fruchtbarkeitstrank. Aber es gibt ein Gegenmittel. Allerdings ist das nicht besonders sicher und das Risiko ist zwar wirklich extrem gering, aber die Chance besteht trotzdem, dass sie schwanger werden. Wir müssen jetzt aber schnell handeln!" Und mit diesen Worten ging er auf den Kamin zu und rief Madame Pomfrey zu sich.

Keine zehn Minuten später lag Hermine auf einem der Betten im Krankenflügel und spürte, wie ihre Augen immer schwerer und schwerer wurden. Bald würde sie schlafen, sie würde sich keine Sorgen mehr machen… zumindest bis zum nächsten Morgen, wenn sie wieder erwachen würde. Was Draco wohl gerade tat? Dann schlief sie ein.

Dumbledore stand neben Madam Pomfrey, der Krankenschwester, und betrachtete seine Schülerin. „Was denken Sie? Wie stehen die Chancen?" Poppy sah ihn einen Moment schweigend an, dann blickte sie wieder auf die Gryffindor. „Soviel Zeit ist noch nicht vergangen. Ich schätze, es wird wirken. Spätestens morgen werden wir es erfahren, ob wir bald eine werdende Mutter auf der Schule haben." Dumbledore nickte nur und machte sich auf den Weg. Er würde Draco suchen gehen.

-.-

Sanft kitzelte das Sonnenlicht ihre Nasenspitze und holte sie so aus ihrem tiefen Schlaf zurück in die Realität. Etwas Warmes hatte sich in ihre Hand gegraben und blinzelnd versuchte sie sich aufzurichten um danach zu suchen. Erschrocken hielt sie den Atem an. „Draco?", flüsterte sie überrascht und blickte auf den blonden Slytherin, der neben ihrem Bett auf einem Stuhl saß und mit seinen Kopf auf die Matratze gelehnt schlief. Seine Hand umklammerte die ihre.

„Er hat darauf bestanden, hier zu sein, wenn wir jetzt feststellen werden, ob sie beide Eltern werden oder nicht!", erklärte dann Madam Pomfrey plötzlich und zog die Vorhänge ganz beiseite. Sie hatte die ältere Frau gar nicht hereinkommen gehört.

Im gleichen Augenblick schien sich der junge Mann neben ihr zu räkeln und ebenfalls seine Traumwelt zu verlassen. Verschlafen blickte er auf. Stöhnend entzog er Hermine seine Hand und drückte sie gegen seine Stirn. Fluchend richtete er sich auf und schloss noch einmal für eine Sekunde die Augen. „Mein Leben lang habe ich noch nicht so schlecht geschlafen wie heute!"

„Ebenfalls einen Guten Morgen Mr. Malfoy. Möchten Sie zuerst ein Kopfschmerzmittel?" Die Antwort bestand nur aus einem Nicken und die Krankenschwester reichte ihm eine kleine Phiole, deren Inhalt er in einem Zug entleerte. „So, dann wollen wir mal…", meinte sie, trat dann näher an Hermine heran und zog ihren Zauberstab aus ihrer Robe. Unverständliche Worte murmelnd ließ sie ihn in kreisenden Bewegungen über Hermine schwingen. Nach einer halben Ewigkeit, so erschien es den beiden, hielt ihre Hand abrupt inne. Schweigen herrschte in dem Krankenzimmer und die mittlerweile bekannte Nervosität kam wieder in Hermine auf.

„Nun, Miss Granger… Mr. Malfoy", begann Madam Pomfrey und öffnete wieder ihre Augen, um die Beiden ansehen zu können. „Ich wünsche Ihnen viel Glück!" Erschrockene Gesichter blickten ihr entgegen. Schock. „Nein, nein… aber nicht doch!", setzt Poppy noch übereifrig nach. „Sie können ohne weitere Belastungen einen hervorragenden Abschluss dieses Jahr machen."

„Das heißt… Wir….wir… kein Kind?", stotterte Draco sehnsuchtsvoll und seine Augen strahlten in einer Intensität, die Hermine bei ihm nie für möglich gehalten hatte. „Ja!", bekam er zur Antwort und im gleichen Augenblick fiel er freudig Hermine um den Hals. „Hast du das gehört?" Verwirrt legte die Gryffindor ebenfalls ihre Arme um den Blonden und zog noch einmal seinen Geruch tief ein. Womöglich würde sie dies nie wieder können… Schließlich musste sie fast erschaudernd feststellen, dass sie ein wenig enttäuscht war… Draco nicht mehr so nahe sein zu können. Aber vielleicht war dies auch der Anfang von etwas Anderem?

The End - Oder doch nicht?

_Ich verrate nur soviel: Es wird eine Fortsetzung geben, aber nicht ganz so, wie manche sich das jetzt wahrscheinlich vorstellen. Der Titel wird „Second Chance" heißen und ich hab sie schon so gut wie beendet. Also nach einigen Reviews von euch, werde ich mit dem hochladen beginnen._

_Grüße_

_Eure Monja_

_PS: Vielen Dank an mein „Betatier" DiamondOfOcean, die mir kräftig zur Seite stand als es darum ging einen passenden Titel für dieses Kapitel zu finden…_


End file.
